More Time
by StormKait
Summary: After Chloe decided to finally get Clark out of her life, the last thing she’d expected was another chance at love… with the person she’d least expected. *Sequel to “Just A Waste of Time”* (Chlex). ~*COMPLETE*~ PG-13 just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"More Time"---by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SMALLVILLE, nor the money to even consider it. But I would really like both things. :)  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to my ficlet "Just A Waste of Time". thanx to Tandy who told me to write one. I was considering it anyway, so here it is. Hope you all like it!  
  
Summary: After Chloe decided to finally get Clark out of her life, the last thing she'd expected was another chance at love. with the person she'd least expected. *Sequel to "Just A Waste of Time"* (Chlex).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Want a ride home?"  
  
His words echoed in my ears. Lex wanted to give me a ride home. That's not so unusual, right? I mean, my car's broken down, and he's here. He's noticed that I've had a bad day, and is just being a friend, right? Or maybe, being a Luthor, he has an ulterior motive?  
  
Stop overanalyzing, Chloe. You'll give yourself a headache.  
  
"Chloe?" Just the way he said my name made me blush. "Need a ride?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It doesn't look like my car is going anywhere anytime soon," I told him. He smirked.  
  
"You're right. Hop in," he said, and so I did.  
  
Lex seemed so casual, so nonchalant about the whole thing. I'd never seen him like this. He's always so business-like, always dressed in Armani suits, and his cell phone glued to his face. But he seemed to have let his guard down for some reason.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you and Clark have been friends for a while. Are you sure you want to end the friendship just because he doesn't look at you the way he looks at Lana?"  
  
The nerve of him!!! To think that was the only reason I did it! (Which, it was, so his assumption wasn't wrong. But still. to come right out and say it?!)  
  
"I'm fine, really. But why do you care so much?" Lex was getting irritating.  
  
"Clark's my friend, but I consider you my friend, too. And I don't want you to feel bad about what you did. If he can't see what a beautiful young woman you are, then he doesn't deserve you." I could tell that as soon as those words left his lips, he regretted saying them.  
  
"Chloe, I-"  
  
"Don't say anything, Lex. I know you're just trying to make me feel better." I hoped that's not all he meant by it, but I highly doubt he meant anything else than what he said. Shit! I'm overanalyzing things. Again.  
  
"Do you?" He grinned.  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"More Time"---by StormKait  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I could feel my face turning a hundred shades of red. What did he mean by that?!  
  
"You're different, Chloe. You're from the city, like I am. We can't wait to get out of Smallville, but people like Clark. he will probably never leave. Country life suits people like Lana and him, which is why they're attracted to each other. But you, Chloe. you need so much more than that."  
  
I thought about that for a minute. Lex was right. I do need more than Clark. I can do better than him!! I need a guy who sees me for who I am, and doesn't care that I'm not a size-four fairy princess.  
  
"Do I, Lex? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to say something you didn't have the guts to actually come right out and say." Whoa. Where the fuck did that come from?! I'm never this forward with anyone, and especially not Lex Luthor!  
  
He didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
"Now who's Miss Cleo, Chloe?" He laughed at his joke, but I didn't.  
  
People have always told me I'm very intuitive, and I pick up on things very easily. I just wish that I hadn't told Lex that I saw right through him. Did he see right through me too, with those beautiful, knowing eyes of his?  
  
Probably.  
  
As we neared my house, I saw my dad getting out of the car in the driveway. Shit! What was he going to think if Lex brought me home?! (Chloe, stop overreacting. He'll just think what it is: your car broke down and Lex was nice enough to offer you a ride home. There was no reason for him to think anything was going on. Because nothing was. Going on, I mean.)  
  
When my dad didn't notice the Jaguar and walked right into the house, my heart leapt. Was Lex going to say something before I got out of the car? Or was he going to be Luthor Cool, as I like to think, and pretend like nothing ever happened?  
  
I opened the door, and as I was getting up, Lex pulled on my arm.  
  
"Chloe." I knew it was a command not to leave, not yet.  
  
"Lex." I mimicked his tone, and he smiled.  
  
"Let Clark have Lana. His future is written in the stars, and he won't bother to change them by himself." He paused. "I, on the other hand, don't leave anything to fate."  
  
I sat back down in my seat, waiting to see if he was going to say more. "Yeah," I said. "Fate's for people who can't make up their minds about what they want. And you?"  
  
"I know exactly what I want."  
  
He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was so short; I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'll try to update as soon as I can!! 


	3. Chapter 3

"More Time"--- by StormKait  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took over a month to update, but things have been nuts around here, and this is the first chance I've gotten to write. Hope it was worth the wait!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He kissed me.  
  
Lex Luthor was kissing me!!!! But good things, I've learned, hardly ever last as long as you want them to.  
  
Our tongues were dancing one minute, and the next I heard a knock on my window. I looked up, praying to God it wasn't my dad.  
  
It wasn't, but it still wasn't much better.  
  
"Uh, Lex, um. Lana's kinda at my window," I told him, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"Sorry, Chloe, I didn't know you swung that way," he joked, making a bad reference to Melissa Ethridge.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, and rolled down the window. "Oh, hi, Lana. Back from work early?" I asked innocently. But I knew she had seen the whole thing, or at least the more interesting parts, so the question was pointless.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are kind of blocking the driveway," she said, blushing. If she was blushing, I must be bright red!!  
  
"Sorry, Lana," Lex spoke up. "I have to get back to work anyway."  
  
As I got out of the car, Lex handed me his card. I flipped it over and saw that he had written his personal line. "Call me later?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," I said, and he was gone.  
  
Just like that.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm dreaming, right?" I asked Lana.  
  
She giggled. "No, Chloe, you aren't. I saw it too." She had a goofy grin on her face, and I could tell that I did, too.  
  
~*~*~*~ I couldn't fall asleep that night.  
  
I kept replaying the scene in Lex's car over and over in my head, and I just couldn't get over the fact that Lex Luthor, Kansas's Most Eligible Bachelor, had kissed me, Chloe Sullivan, Smallville's Most Eligible Basketcase!!  
  
God, if Clark ever found out.  
  
Hold on, why would I care if Clark found out?! I don't give a shit about him anymore!! He's happy and content with his raven-haired beauty, so why would he care if I were making out with his best friend? (Okay, I know that that was total hypocrisy on my part because even though I don't like Clark anymore, if I saw him kissing Lana I think I would shoot myself.)  
  
I want Clark to find out. I want him to know about me and Lex really bad.  
  
I dialed Lex's private line.  
  
"Chloe?" he asked. He didn't even bother to say hi! Then I remembered that he was a Luthor, and Luthors don't do things the way normal people do. If a normal 22-year-old had kissed me, I would have been jailbait. But something tells me that Lex doesn't have to worry about stuff like that.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" I retorted. Dumb question, I know, but it was midnight and therefore too late to play verbal judo.  
  
"Uh, this is the twentieth century, Miss Sulli-I mean Chloe. It's called caller ID."  
  
I laughed. "It's midnight, Lex. I'm a little tired, ya know. But I just can't sleep." God, why did I just tell him that?!  
  
To my surprise, though, he wasn't taken aback. In fact, *I* was by his answer. "I couldn't either." The way he said it. I knew he couldn't sleep for the reason I couldn't, even though he didn't exactly say it. "I was just thinking about Clark." Okay, now *that* was something I wasn't expecting.  
  
"What-why are you thinking about Clark?" I was trying to hold back my giggles.  
  
"No, I wasn't thinking about him like that! God, Sullivan, where do you get your ideas? I was actually thinking about how he would feel if he knew you and I." and he trailed off.  
  
"I was thinking about that, too. But I think he'd be okay with it, though. He made it very clear that we were strictly friends." When I said it, I could feel that familiar wave of grief wash over me. I guess I'm not completely over him.  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you, even if you pretend not to notice. There's something there Chloe, though you think there isn't. I don't want to interfere if something is going to happen between you two."  
  
"You wouldn't, Lex. I don't like him anymore. Don't worry." I added that last part hesitantly, because I wasn't exactly sure what the deal was between me and Lex.  
  
"I wasn't. Because I could have someone pound his ass if he came near my girl." He said it seriously, but I couldn't help laughing. Even though he called me "his girl," there was still something hilarious to be found in Lex saying he'd have his "hit man" kick his best friend's ass!!  
  
"Hey Lex?" I really wanted to ask him this now, after what he'd said about Clark. "Um, do you think we could, you know, show Clark what he's been missing?" I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but oh well. too late now!  
  
"My, Chloe! I didn't think you were one for public displays of affection!" He laughed. "Sure, why not. I'd love to see Clark's face! The guy deserves it if he's too dumb to realize what he's lost. I wasn't taking that chance."  
  
What does a girl say to that?!  
  
Probably not something like this: "That's really sweet, Lex. As much as I'd love to continue this wonderful conversation, I'm-(yawn)-really tired so, uh, either come by my office tomorrow or I'll meet you at the Talon after school. Okay?"  
  
Yeah, that's what I said. How stupid am I?!  
  
"Okay, Chloe. Yeah, I'm tired too. I'll be at the Torch by eleven, if my meeting gets out on time. See you."  
  
CLICK.  
  
TBC  
  
So. what did y'all think?? Too mushy, not enough substance? Oh well, it's my first chance to write again and I've been having a pretty crappy week, so this chapter is me living vicariously through Chloe. Oh!! And how about last night's episode ("Accelerate")? I thought it was seriously nauseating. not to mention the fact that they used "I'm With You" (one of my Chlex stories!!!) for a Clark and Lana moment!! OK, well enough of my ranting. I'll try to get another chapter up soon and reviews are greatly appreciated!! ~*K*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"More Time"--- by StormKait  
  
Chapter 4  
  
My alarm snapped me back into reality from my nightmare that Clark had killed Lex because Lex had kissed me. I shivered. God, I hope that's not what would happen!!  
  
I got ready for school faster than I could ever remember doing this year because I think I had an adrenaline rush from what would happen today--- Lex was going to tell Clark about US!  
  
Lana had study first period today, so I drove to school rather fast in my New Beetle Turbo (oh, so THAT'S why they call it "Turbo!" Duh.) I ran into the Torch to check my emails, just in case Lex wanted to tell me something urgent. The last person I'd expect to see there this early before school was at the computer though.  
  
"Oh, hi Clark," I said casually. I didn't want it to seem like I was hiding something from him.  
  
"Hey Chloe," he responded, not even bothering to look up from the computer. Just the sight of him made me want to melt, and it was yet more verification that I was not over him, contrary to what I tell people. "You're here early," he added.  
  
"I could say the same for you," I said.  
  
"I'm just looking up something for Lana. She wanted me to get her some information for our debate in science. She's been really busy, what with the Talon and her dad and all," he informed me.  
  
'Of course,' I thought. 'Always about Lana, isn't it, Clark?' "I see," I said, nodding as I looked what he was researching. "Stem cells?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "We have to debate whether its morally right to harvest human cells," he told me as he clicked the print button. "See ya," he said, and went to class.  
  
I sighed. I don't know why I can't get over him. I mean, I really like Lex, and surprisingly, HE'S the one who made the move, not Clark. I don't want it to seem like I'm using Lex, because I'm not. I just. well, I just want Clark to see what he's missing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of my least favorite class, geometry. I tore out of the room as my teacher was yelling how we'd finish our conversation on trigonometry tomorrow. 'Gee, I can't wait,' I thought as I made my way to the Torch.  
  
Now, I seriously didn't expect him to be there. I really didn't. I mean, he is the busiest guy in Smallville, so why would he be here at Smallville High when he could just as easily see me after school at the Talon?  
  
Well, apparently it was because he told me he'd try to be here.  
  
"Chloe!" He called my name as I walked into the office and he rose from the couch. He was reading today's issue of the Torch, which, thanks to Clark forgetting about an article again on account of his "helping" Lana at the Talon, had half the front page filled up with an ad for class rings. (After last year's fiasco, the school switched companies.)  
  
"Lex! I didn't expect to see you here!" I couldn't hold in my surprise, and I could tell that it was written all over my face. He came over, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.  
  
He was blocking my view to the doorway of the office, but I knew exactly who it was when someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Clark," Lex said nonchalantly as he continued kissing me.  
  
"Uh, Chloe? Is there something you forgot to tell me this morning?" Clark interrupted my kiss with Lex again. He seemed genuinely confused, and the look on his face was priceless.  
  
"Um." I pretended to think. "No. no, I don't think so." I couldn't help but being a little sarcastic, but let's face it: Clark totally deserves it.  
  
"Chloe." Lex was using his business tone again, and I didn't like it. "Okay, Clark, here's the deal," he started, as it was evident that I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Yesterday Chloe's car wouldn't start at the Talon. So I offered her a ride home. She accepted, and one thing led to another during our conversation, and I kissed her. I swear, Clark, I didn't take advantage of your friend."  
  
Silence. The three of us just looked around, each afraid to say something.  
  
"Oh." That was all Clark had to say after about five minutes. "Well, then, sorry for interrupting. I guess I'll just go. See you guys later." And he left us alone.  
  
Clark is a tough guy to read sometimes, but this wasn't one of those times. He looked seriously confused, distraught, and betrayed. He shouldn't feel that way, though, because he obviously forgot what had happened yesterday. I explained to him that I wasn't always going to be there for him, and he didn't do anything to stop me when I left the Talon. The thing with Lex is not a rebound thing, if that's what he thinks. It's not. I don't exactly know what it is, but whatever it is, I like it.  
  
~*TBC*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

"More Time"---by StormKait  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Okay. I still feel awful. Even though I know that Clark is still Clark, I'm still me, and Lana is still Lana, I can't help but feel bad because for some reason unbeknownst to me, Clark still has feelings for me. Or at least I think he does.  
  
Whoops.  
  
But it's too late for that now, though, right? I mean, I'm happy because Lex Luthor, of all people, made a move. Clark, Mr. Hesitant, was too wussy to do anything about his feelings, whether it was with Lana or me. (Lana had to initiate the flirting, because Clark is too much of a dork to do it himself!!) I know it's wrong for me to be dissing my friend like this, if that's even what we still are, but it's a good way for me to keep things in perspective.  
  
Yeah. Me? Keep things in perspective? Ha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lex and I are going to the movies tonight. I think we're going to go see "Anger Management." After Lex's little interlude with that Dr. Bryce bitch, he told me he needed to laugh at people with anger management issues. Because he could never do it while in front of his ex!  
  
Lana was doing my hair when the phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Neither Lana nor I were expecting any calls.  
  
"Chloe?" Well, it wasn't Lex. I can tell you that much.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Clark?"  
  
"Chloe, I need to talk to you." He was pleading. I could sense it in his voice.  
  
"Listen, Clark. Lana's in the process of doing my hair for my *date* with *Lex.* So make it quick, okay?" I emphasized the fact that I was with Lex now. As much as I still liked him, I knew that it would never work. I just knew, from previous experience, that I'd always be second best to Lana. No matter what.  
  
"Chloe, listen to me. When I saw you and Lex yesterday." he paused, as if unsure what to say next. "When I saw you two, I realized what I was missing. That I was missing you."  
  
"Clark, I-" But he cut me off. "I still want us to be friends, Chloe."  
  
Friends.  
  
"Clark, I have to go." And I hung up.  
  
I don't know what my problem is. I mean, I'm with Lex now. It's practically like this official thing, even though he's trying to hide from the general public that he is dating a high-schooler. (But, hey, it worked for Elvis, and no one had a problem with that!!)  
  
I like Lex a lot. Like, really. A LOT. He's a very complicated guy, but I would rather have someone as complicated as Lex than someone as simple as Clark. Lex is just. well, Lex. Sexy, gorgeous. and, bald (but nobody's perfect!) He listens to me when I talk, something Clark hasn't done for over a year. His life revolves around Lana, while Lex's revolves around his work. I don't mind being second to a career, but second to another girl? I would say I have my priorities straight. So I guess I'm saying that if I was asked to choose between Lex and Clark (which I hope I never have to do, regardless of my feelings or lack thereof for one of them), I would choose Lex hands down. He's a man, and Clark's just a guy.  
  
Like Lloyd's friend Corey tells him in the 1989 teen classic "Say Anything.": "The world is full of guys. be a man."  
  
And Lex is a man.  
  
My man.  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
Author's Note: So, what did y'all think of it??? I know it ended kinda abruptly, but I thought it would be too dragged out and get off-topic if I kept writing. I'm not gonna do another sequel. it's time for another Chlex plotline!! (I'm thinking a wedding story flashback?) Stay tuned!! 


End file.
